fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jack of Blades
I've edited the article to say that he is alive if you become evil, since you put on the mask and then the soul of Jack consumes your body and you become Jack. Is this right or did I misunderstand something?' •' Hammerise Connonly, Jack is 'dead,' if you choose to save your family in Fable 2, Rose sends a letter that describes her meeting Jack.--Kre 'Nunumee 00:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You mean her meeting Scyth--The king of the guild 14:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild Would you describe sythe as wearing a hood, really skinny, and scary, scary yes, but sythe was old, and does not wear a hood. She met Jack, also, think about this: Jack takes over the great hero, who would be wealding the Avo sword or what ever its name is because Theressa is still alive, and he what, just disapears, lets the nutso Lucien almost destroy the world along with Jack? Jack is dead, though I wish like hell that they had brought him back, or at least made the Lucien fight more then shooting him ONCE in the head. Also, it says that Jack was killed in the Fable 2 loading diolougs, and I doubt Jack would have gotten the most powerful being in the world under his control, then vanish. Plus, the description of serenity farm says that the hero spent his last days there.--Kre 'Nunumee 22:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) He could have brought a hood,and in his concept art,he's wearing a hood.As for the hero,it is not known if he's dead,the house behind the oakfield demon door said:"it is said."It did'ent say it was confirmed.Anyway....is'ent the guy from fableI supposed to be us or are charater?In fableI I got all ablitys and remained the age 18 via means of donating to Avo dueing the archoligist quest,now im going say my charater kept doing that,he's still alive and donateing to the shadow court or the shadow temple.--The king of the guild 23:04, 30 November 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :Please, the Hero isn't you. Lionhead Studios are the only ones who could say what the Hero did. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:38, 1 December 2008 (UTC) They do say:"choose YOUR destiny."--The king of the guild 01:06, 1 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :Yes, but you do your thing, I do my thing, and anything else does their own thing. I'm just saying that none of us can claim what the Hero is like; only Lionhead can decide that. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 02:20, 1 December 2008 (UTC) They can do what they like,yes,but they do want to make you feel like your in control and it's your hero.The manuals do say it's your hero and how your able to choose your destiny.--The king of the guild 12:58, 1 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :Yes, but what you do in Fable doesn't accept what happens in Fable II since the developers (and not the players) decided what really happened. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:18, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Well the books say diffrent,there are many diffrent storys of what happened in the events of Fable but we can decide.Did Jack really die by the sword?Really it does'ent matter what we think he was killed by,seeing as it'll have no effect on fable 3 anyway.--The king of the guild 20:42, 1 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild Fable 3? When did anyone say anything about Fable 3? Also, does anyone else notice that the entire talk page is dedicated to this single argument? Regardless, neither of you have explained why, if Jack remained in the world he would disappear, Jack is dead, and any argument about what the hero did or didn't if fairly irrelevant. Still, where would the hero go? Actually, he may have gone north to the frozen village or something like that after or before the massacre.The main point again is Jack is dead, either Rose met scythe, Jack, or the even hero doesn't really matter.--Kre 'Nunumee 00:23, 2 December 2008 (UTC) what ever happend to the queen of blades and the knite of blades ive never played TLC Well I like saying the hero is your charater because everywhere you look on the cover and booklet,it says all the time:your hero,your choices,your destiny.Anyway to answer your question,Jack is dead,the queen is dead and the knight of blades is dead,they were not included in fable TLC,they where in tales of albion only,although I think thereasa is useing the spire somehow to bring them all back.--The king of the guild 12:53, 2 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild That is a theory I would love. Though she's more likely to be doing something 'good' for either 'good' or selfish reasons, such as bringing her brother back, or perhaps is protecting it from others like Lucien.--Kre 'Nunumee 00:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I don't think she's bringing her brother back because he could already be alive,because of his bloodline,thats why she's alive as well,she must be doing something evil.--The king of the guild 20:50, 13 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild As I said, she is probably doing that, not definitely. It was souly an example, she could be bringing Jack back, or making cookies for I or any one outside of LionHead knows.--Kre 'Nunumee 20:23, 19 December 2008 (UTC) This goes back to i think the third or fourth paragraph, lets say, since the hero is us, that I killed Tharesa, became the greatest evil in Albion, and wore Jack's mask. Your statement must mean that the hero is somewere, wearing, but not wearing Jack's mask, Tharesa is dead but alive, and he has both the Sword of Eons, and Avo's Tear, or whatever its name is. And yes, this is in rant form. And imagine who ever next reads this, Tharesa making cookies using the little podium Lucien was on.--Kre 'Nunumee 23:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) To state it quite clearly whether the Hero is yours, mine, theirs or everyones makes no difference whatsoever. In Fable TLC Jack of Blades was killed by the Hero whether you put the Mask on or not Jack is dead and the game ends it makes no further mention of Jack to my reccolection. Fable II starts hundreds of years later and what happened in Fable TLC doesn't matter because what you or I chose doesn't exist to this game because its a different game even if it is somewhat of a continuation. There's no need to argue over something this pointless.-- 07:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC)MysticItachi I agree with everthing except one part; if you put the mask on, you die and Jack lives on in your body. He only dies if you throw the mask into the lava. Also, if Jack has survived William, eons, what ever else has tried to kill him, and the hero once, why would the destruction of his mask kill him?--Kre 'Nunumee 00:37, 14 June 2009 (UTC) It is possible that LionHead studios chose the good storyline from Fable in order to make it so the world of Albion still existed allowing for Fable II. Imagine what would ahve happened if Jack still lived and had the Sword of Aeons. Albion would ahve been destroyed and there would eb no new Hero. Lionhead wanted to make the story of Fable II possible so made the good events happen E.g Theresa living, Jack dying, the Sword being destroyed. --Alpha Lycos 23:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) This ends now: If Jack was alive, Albion would be destroyed, and even if all the left over heroes sacrificed themselves or something to stop him that means there never could have been a revolt against them because THEY WOULD BE DEAD. So in other words, this whole argument is null because someone decided to ignore canon. P.S Destroying his mask would kill him, if you destroy someone/something's soul, you are completely and irrevocably killing them, no coming back, no spirit world, no existing AT ALL, zip, notta, zero, NONE. Period.Papayaking 03:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Also, the Fable 2 hero's sister met scythe, as she said she thought he was a king, knew their family, and felt safe with him, kind of obvious really.Papayaking 03:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Um Papayaking your just saying what I said >.> If you read my post above yours is states that Lionhead CHOSE the good story ending to allow for the Fable world to continue. This is what would have created the Canon. --Alpha Lycos 03:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I know, I noticed that right after I posted, but I was ending it in case anyone else felt the need to contradict canon -_-Papayaking 03:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Also, you respond quick o_OPapayaking 03:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Haha yea I got the email alerting me to the change then just came right over and posted. >.> I'm a wikia stalker XP. But anyway ^_^ glad to see someone understands how I was meaning XP --Alpha Lycos 03:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, same here, lol.Papayaking 03:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi, uh i don't mean to go aginst the cannon (Hero throwing away the mask) but does the mask's destruction mean Jack's death Without question? I mean he already cheated death once and so there is if only a chance that what he has instead of a soul have escaped his mask. Besides the mask wasn't him simply a vessel to his being, which means he might be still out there somewhere perhaps in the void unable to act to his will or use his powers. Also don't forget the Spire! (no I don't think Theressa would wish to do anything evil with it)Aas they already stated Theressa used it to see all possible futures. However they didn't directly say that this was her only intention perhaps she also wanted to defend it from as stated above people who would use it to evil. I mean if you have no moral compass, sieging the spire and wishing for the Court to return may see a good idea since as evil the Blades were it is probable that they would be kind to their saviors for the few years they spend in this world. This is just a tought though. Ictiv 23:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Why have some people said that Theresa might wish to bring back Jack and the court? who are the Archon's SWORN ENEMY! who killed theresa's mother and father and blinded her! who's main ambition is to kill the Archons and their bloodline so they can destroy the world, WHY WOULD SHE POSSIBLY WANT THEM BACK!!!??? Agow95 16:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) The Grumpy Rabbit How does the book the grumpy rabbit have any significance to jack of blades, or his supposed revival in a future game as this page had said? p.s. I removed it already 23:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) It mentions the rabbit finding a gigantic skeleton, possibly the bones left from Jack's dragon form. It also has the Rabbit finding an egg, possibly an egg holding the power to reincarnate Jack. Or it could just be a book about the Easter bunny. --Alpha Lycos 23:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Seems like theyre reaching to me 23:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) No one said it was a definite thing. Its just a theory that it could mean that. As I said: It could be a book about the Easter bunny. Though if it was about Jack then it would be interesting.--Alpha Lycos 02:05, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Dudes, please try to learn what an Easter egg is. Game designers have senses of humor too. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 04:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I know what an Easter Egg is in game terms. As was stated above: It could be about the Easter bunny which would be an Easter Egg about an Easter Story. Or as some people believe it could be an Easter Egg about Jack or Alice in Wonderland. Just depends on how you take it. --Alpha Lycos 09:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I think that it's a story about Domo-kun. Domo-kun came from an egg, and he lives with an old rabbit named Usajii. Just kidding. My point is that it could be a reference to basically anything. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The easter egg page says something about following the directions in the book exactly, and if you get the egg, you can go into the rabbit hole or whatever, is this true, or some random thing someone put? If it is true, where exactly is the egg?Papayaking 03:44, November 6, 2009 (UTC) The egg is located on the skeleton near where you fought the Poison Balverine. You have to walk through the arches in a certain order to get it. --Alpha Lycos 03:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks.Papayaking 03:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Check out Gamefaqs.com for a guide that should help. It helped me get the egg --Alpha Lycos 03:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Just for the record, the "giant creature" is a human. From a rabbit's perspective, we are giants. It's really not that complicated. Source: In game, when you find the skeleton, it's human. Big surprise. '' 23:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Spell correctly please! Ok, just as a notice since I realized this while reading this page, I would like for everyone to spell check once in awhile! I mean, errors are Ok, but so many I can't tell what you're saying IS NOT, especially considering all you have to do is right click and solve everything...sometimes. In other words: It won't kill you to give a effort at spellingPapayaking 03:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Jack Is Back... Maybe at teh end of fable 2 if you take the "love" wish, you get the message from rose talking about a thin man with a hood. I know scythe is widly accepted as the refrence, but scyth doesn't where a hood. I think it might be Jack, and it might a cliffhanger for fable 3. she mentions "he looks like a king or something" and Jack with his impressive figure(dispite his size) and armor, can convey that image. Jack of blades is manipulative, and in the first story, after the areana, tries to come off as inocent; so maybe rose fell into the same trap. so My question is : is Jack of Blades Back?"Laghing rabt 06:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Speculation. Please leave this in a forum, not here. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 07:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) well scythe being the refence is also speculation but it was added into the article, but then again it was speculatied be a good chunk of the population, maybe my idea will catch on. besides what the hell is talk about if you cant bring your thouthts to the subject, both on what needs to be in the article and what might be soon. besides Im sure thare has been specualtion before on the talk page.Laghing rabt 15:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it is the rules. I have seen wikis that have removed comments on speculation from talk pages. I am just telling you, no more speculation. and, the stuff about Scythe should be removed too I think. Anyway, please do not leave any more speculation. I have warned you. I do not want to block anyone for this. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 15:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::According to the Speculation Policy: ''...since imagination, creativity, and discussions are encouraged on this wiki, speculation '''may be discussed on talk pages' and on forums''. This suggests that, even though it's not allowed on articles, it is allowed on talk pages as well as in the forums. --Enodoc 16:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh. So this wiki has a different speculation policy to what I am use to. So, OK then. My bad. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 20:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: :It has been revealed that it was Scythe that is with Tose if you pick love at then end of Fable II --AwesomeGordo 12:25, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Jack is DEAD!!! The canon is that the hero of Oakvale was good, and that means he would have thrown Jack's mask, which contained his soul (Jack's soul reside's in his mask, not the body he is possesing, that is how he has survived being killed like a million times) into BOILING HOT LAVA! so his souls container would have been destroyed, along with the soul. Agow95 11:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Second Most Powerful I read on Jack of Blades's page that he is the second most powerful member of the Court. This is never mentioned anywhere, and just because the Queen took longer to battle does not mean she was greater. I personally think Jack was the most powerful. Look at him, he's manipulative and sly, so who's to say that he didn't just plan his death? Also he owned the most powerful weapon in existence, the object capable of defeating himself, the Knight, AND the Queen. These are of course my own opinions, but I think that until there is real evidence of the Queen being greater than Jack, that the statement should be deleted. :OK. Will change that then. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ :::Jack is smarter, ill give you that, but he was deffinetly stronger than the knight and probably weaker than the queen, otherwise he wouldnt have had his body broken and his soul trapped in a mask. he'd probably do something akin to bionicle's makuta when he first fought the toa mata, he fought them and seemed to be defeated easily but didnt actually use his full power or manifest in a form that would allow him to be truely damaged, thus he gave them a false sense of security by hiding his full power but, unlike jack, didn't actually take any real damage. if he were more powerful than the queen, he wouldnt have been 'broken' so quickly but simply seemed to be so and reatreated, then returned when either william disapeared or when the old kingdom fell (when humanity was at its weakest) at full demonic power rather than 'die' and rely on such a weak thing as a human body. but saying the queen was stronger or jack was stronger would more or less (based on the given informaion) like comparing a worrior and an assassin, they'll each win given their own element (fair combat and suprise respectively) so effectivly what im saying is that the queen was probably physically stronger but jack had thought of what would happen if an uber powerful human had taken control of his sword (the mask), or if his siblings had turned on him (sword of eons) while the queen was more or less secure in her power and possition. or she might have seen william fight her brothers and thus knew atleast some of his tricks thus able to hold him off for longer.Kre 'Nunumee 02:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Jack was that strong, alot his true power was in the Sword of Aeons, plus he was a "Jack" in a deck of cards, a jack is worth less than a king or a queen, which says the queen was stronger, but the main reason for me thinking jack wasn't very strong is that he's killed ALOT, William Black beat him in the void, then destroyed his original body, then th hero of Oakvale beat him even though jack had the sword (granted that he hadn't unlocked the sword's full power by killing two people of the Archon bloodline), and then he killed him even when he was A F**KING DRAGON!!!, HE HAD CLAWS AND FIRE, HE COULD HAVE PICKED THE HERO UP AND DUNKED HIM IN LAVA!!! Agow95 11:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) It's possible. If Jack was more powerful his physical form wouldn't likely have been 'broken' as easily. However, backing up his intelligence in this area, it is possible that he planned his death, knowing that he would be able to return in the future and wreak greater havoc. Or, it may be that he was the only one out of the trio who was sufficiantly powerful enough to transfer his soul back to his mask, whereas the Knight and Queen obviously failed to do so. Also, it depends on the card game. In some the Jack surpasses the rest of the Court. Jack of Clubs!?!?!??! look people, I know in a dev diary it shows the name jack of clubs but it is more than likely that it is just the name of one of the special deck of cards lionhead is working on for the limited edition of fable 3. Just look at the picture under this tite, it shows a picture of a minion reversed under itslef like the style of a playing card. Please stop adding to trivia that jack of clubs has to do with jack of blades.... it doesnt! Just use common sense people...... Aleksandr the Great 20:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Quite. See Also: Talk:Jack of clubs. And I've removed your double post. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC)